The Acts of the Great Story
by huntingfortruth3
Summary: This explains a little bit about my childhood and it will also tell the retold tale about Beauty and the Beast 2. Isabelle is now replaced with Clarise, because Disney says Rose died leaving Maurice 2 daughters, Clarise and Belle. The old series is still similar, but there will not be any kids with her until after they are married. Lilliana is the first child of Clarise and Gaston.


THE ACTS OF THE GREAT STORY

The continuing story of Beauty and the Beast—The Sequel

By: Claire N. Teague

INTRODUCTION

From my normal researches, that I may have to retell this story once again. Of my normal inspirations from Disney's Beauty and the Beast 1989 classic film, and the remake in 2017 Beauty and the Beast, as well as in Fandom Wikipedia about Rose Maurice's mythical autobiography. Rose originally was deceased of two daughters, Belle and Clarise, in my stories my Character's name is Isabelle. In French, Isabelle means "Warrior" and in British it means "Plentiful". In other words, Isabelle's real name must have been Clarise, which is cool because my real name is Claire anyways. However, I'm not stealing information for my own story, its just a simple inspiration writing habit I like to have in mind since I'm just hoping to know much more about the family of Rose and the Family of Maurice. I will be imagining this as a live action and picturing myself as one of the main characters. There are exactly 5 to 6 books of "The Acts of the Great Story" which tells and teaches the analogies of Christian-Catholic people from beforehand time in BC and AD, in the times of the 18th century and to the late 18th century. What I want to know is how on Earth did Belle have Prince Ben in 1999 in Auradon, when she was only 17 in the Beauty and the Beast stories in the 18th century? By then breaking the spell and marrying Adam, in the late 1740s maybe or 1730s. I'm confused and maybe I ought to try to figure out history for Disney. By far, the only reason why Belle could have had Ben in Auradon around that year as if they had magic. And to tell you the truth since the spell was broken and the magic book probably wasn't enchanted anymore, how do you suppose they'd get to that time anyway? My parents are specifically concerned for my good nature in writing and watching movies, they aren't big fans of magic or mythical tales, unless the relate to Tolkien or Lewis' Chronicles and Hobbit/LOTR books. Because they can relate to the Bible and the Jesus-figures.

In my old stories from when I was a kid, I was imagining or would have believed I received dreams or visions from God, that I heard the voices of Aslan, Walt Disney, and even an older man I never heard of before called David Evans, speak to me about the future stories I would be committed to write from inspired listening words from these men. I believe I may have a similar life to Walt Disney's childhood, When I was born in the city, I was an only child during the radio alerts of 9-11 in New York. I was living in town in Wooster, OH. And I remember my mother told me of their memories. When I was about 8 years old, I had moved to several houses before and always favored the Green house in Jeromesville, OH. as well as my Mother's home in Galion, OH, a brown house on Market St. and its still there today. I lived in a white house in Loudonville, OH. Which I'm sure I would call "My provincial life" because all that time I had spent on a farm of 3 acres, reading books all the time and starting to write my own adventures. I had tried to raise chickens, and most would end up dying by turkey vultures, foxes, or blown away by a storm as little chicks. I even tried rescuing a little rabbit, my dad scared a bunch of little ones from their rabbit hole in the corn field, which wasn't really that big.

My favorite thing was to do most of all was either read Disney classics in the Loudonville Library or write my own classic adventures anywhere I was supplied with notebooks. I mostly enjoyed "Summer Reading programs" as well as "Book/Snack club" and even having "Little Author's club". My imaginary friend was Belle, but she didn't appear as the original girl. She was a tall, Burnette, French woman of at least 20, as I remember, she always carried her own book in her hands, Beauty and the Beast 1991 classic. I always preferred little animal books like the **Magic Puppy**, **Magic Kitten**, or **Magic Pony** sometimes. I liked **Geronimo Stilton** mysteries, its about a newspaper editor who's a mouse in New Mouse city, who goes on fun and dangerous adventures with his family. I loved many mouse stories like **Word of Mouse**, some Hamster Facts books, I even loved **Town Mouse—Country Mouse**. I even liked listening to the audio of **Kingdom Keepers** by Ridley Pearson, its about 6 teenagers who are members of the casting calls and they defend Disney Parks at night from the Over-takers, led by Maleficent. Rounding to where I started writing was about 12 years old where I met David Evans, in my dreams of course…man of mystery, even though he was sweet and protective of all children. Especially me, since I could feel the guidance of his left hand, feeling the warm wrinkles of his palm in my own little hand of my right. He led me to finding some of his son's sad characters, they always seemed to have a broken carrier because their families always seemed to die or become lost for some reason. His son in many of these films I've seen or even never heard of, he encouraged me to do something about it. I told him I was a simple little virgin or sometimes a maiden, what could I possibly do to help this poor son of his from his failures?

I mean of course he might have had fun in his normal life, but is he really living? Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I really met and taught him everything about God, Jesus Christ, and the Hope of the world. I often walk alone outside not just for a walk, but to imagine and talk things through to myself about what it would be like if I was brought up to Disney or even to Florida's Mary, Queen of the Universe church as a theatrical adult minister in the Studios. That I wouldn't just be helping his son, lonely Great Brittan, but I would also be helping Notre Dame's young woman, one of my favorite actresses, Emma Watson I like to call Miz France. Anyway, I have written and re-written Beauty and the Beast 2 for over 5 years of my childhood and didn't meet up with movies until I was 8 years old in piano and ballet. I did one time went to volleyball camp, but that wasn't very long. I like to paint, make things, write inspirational-fantasy histories that were created by my own thoughts, my own religious' lessons and teachings, as well as my dreams of when I was wanting to find the answers to my future purpose in life. Here is where my story begins in the "The Acts" of "The Great Story" put in one title, "The Acts of the Great Story".

Enjoy listening readers and all the children of the world, in God's eyes. (Age doesn't matter even if you're even the age of 500, you are a child in God's eyes) God bless us, Everyone!

Claire N. Teague

CHAPTER ONE

News from Home

My mother descended off from a high money family in France, who were originally from England in the 18th century. My mother, Rose Elizabeth Gaston was the eldest child of Agatha Frank and Sebastian Milton Gaston. Sebastian's family was broken off from his annoying baby brother, King George III and he became Catholic later after he married Agatha, Aslan's virgin. Of course, there was no magic with the family, it was just Aslan's blessing of the Deep Power. Sebastian moved to France and worked with the leader of the French armies who sided on with America in the 18th century during the Revolutionary wars. Lafayette, who was the leader, became very pleased and well-rewarded his family. Sebastian had 3 children with Agatha, Richard, the eldest, Rose, the second and blessed virgin and betrothed to Maurice, who was of lower money rank. The youngest was Bernard the Brave, an heir to Narnia about a thousand years later, which was the ending of the 1600s. Richard married Louisa Martin, a French countess, and lived in Paris of the general affair. Rose married her beloved friend, Maurice, whose sister married Bernard Gaston. In 1702, a son was born to Bernard and Faline, Maurice's older sister, and his name was Gaston. Around both births of Gaston and Le Fu, Gwen Gaston was born to Bernard and Faline. In the year, 1717, prince Adam was born to Richard and Louisa, who was sent away to live with a wealthy, proper and selfish couple in France somewhere in a castle. Around 1721 and 1722 there were worse times in Paris, because Bernard as the family doctor was caring for his sister around the terrible black plague, Rose had a daughter named Clarise Isabelle a year before Belle Marie was born in 1722—I'm guessing since Gaston was only 38 in Beauty and the Beast remake, as well as Adam was 21 as the beast, and Belle was 17 as usual.

Anyways, Belle's mother was dying of childbirth very shortly and she had told Maurice to leave and get Belle out of there before it gets her too. Young Clarise was saved by her uncle, sweet and compassionate Bernard Gaston. "Bernard, dear brother, a son of Adam, please do take care of my baby girl as if she was one of your own. May God be with you and guide Clarise to her future in the end of Mama's Great Story lesson." said Rose, with her last breath of life. "I will always be with you, and not just in your heart, but in the soul of the Phoenix. Farewell dear brother, good-bye my little daughters. I perhaps shall meet you someday in Narnia." The phoenix was one of Aslan's creations and the resemblance of everlasting life. The bird is the resemblance of reviving and rebirthing itself into new life. The colors red, rose, and yellow, of the Phoenix was covered in the blessed blanket of Gaston, Clarise, and Belle. Shortly after that, Bernard took Clarise in with his wife, and they had raised her with their daughters Gwen and Madeline during Gaston's wars against Portugal. Bernard had raised her in a large cabin of the family home just out of town where Maurice raised Belle in Villeneuve, France. The family lived on about 100 acres and the girls grew up with love, happiness and education of Evangelism. Clarise was a short Burnette child who has brown eyes and fair skin. Clarise loved her cousins, Gwen and Madeline Gaston. Gwen and Clarise both took English Literary classes as well as Medical schooling with Uncle Bernard. Madeline just rather stayed the baby of the family. Eventually all the Gastons who were still alive lived in many cabins of their own hidden village between the castle, the village, and the blooming meadows of the hilly hills.

During the times of the Portuguese wars, Nurse Clarise who was around 12 years old, a holy virgin other than Notre Dame, in 1734, Clarise went with her Uncle Bernard to venture to the French camps in need of a war doctor with the sick soldiers. (Even at 12 years of age, girls were young betrothed to men even in their 30's.) Bernard and Clarise came to the camp where the generals knew Bernard as a General himself as well as a Prince. Clarise worked very hard and cared for all the men she could, so little in her state she didn't worry much of her little life. After all, she is an evangelist, and they don't die like random people do. Clarise was gifted by Aslan's Deep Power as well as God's promise to eternal life in Heaven. Clarise cared for her men, and when they were on break, she fed them and taught them about Jesus, the Good Shepherd. "He is the son of our Almighty Creator, God of Hosts. As most of you may know of him as our Heavenly Father and One in the Holy Trinity." She preached, delightfully. "Our Father is watching down on us, his little lambs who are constantly baring to fight for justice and everlasting peace against the Portuguese. Let us pray that the Good Shepherd will guide you on your journey to save our French country. Amen. Go in peace, your Faith has saved you." 32-year-old Gaston was returning from camp when he heard a little voice around the bend near the tents. A little maiden was reading to a rabbit as she held up a book about muskets and gunpowder. "What kind of girl would be interested in dangerous weapons, that are only to be used by men in the battle?" asked Gaston, curiously, as he came to Clarise. "Its not right for a woman to read, then she gets ideas…thinking…" Clarise smiles and looks up to him, "Ah. Monsieur Gaston, I was only interested in how the machine is put together." She replied. "It was only of my innocent nature and smart thinking, that I wanted to figure out how to make the enemies guns and gunpowder run out of power. So that the enemy can come to a stop, and victory for you all." Gaston sat beside the maiden, "Shouldn't you be washing clothes or mending them? Or maybe staying closer to the camp where you are safe?" asked Gaston, concerned. "What do you suppose would happen to you if my father didn't see you around at this hour?"

Clarise laughed, "I'm sorry, have my ears not been working, Monsieur? Bernard has picked specific spots where I can be. And currently, there is nothing for me to do. So, I come to play with the wild rabbits who fear me not and sometimes I teach you soldiers about the Good Shepherd. And that is all." She replied, simply as she closed her book. "There, my eyes seem to be a bit drowsy now. So, maybe I'll just take a nap here at the great oak tree." Gaston smiles and rubs her sweet head, and he allows her to lay her pretty head on his chest and hugs his cousin as they both take a rest. Later within another hour, Clarise wakes up and Gaston also got up after their rest. Gaston brought Clarise back to the camp and brought her back to his father. Many of the wars far off were harsh, and they were welcomed by the smiling warm face of little Clarise, the nurse of Gaston. Clarise favored Gaston the most in secret, never telling the other men, since because she was afraid if they would fight over each other. She showed most affection towards Bernard and Gaston, even if the wars were harsh. They returned in the Spring every year to celebrate Easter with the family and would return eventually back to camp. Clarise came along with Gwen this time since cousin Alexander Gaston, Richard's other son was staying at home with Faline and Madeline. Sebastian died of old age, leaving Agatha who moved to Villeneuve and taught the Great Story with selfish prince Adam, the beast, at the castle.

CHAPTER TWO

A Princess's True Compassion

Clarise stayed with the company for about 6 years in war, when it was the year 1740, the Portuguese wars were starting to end. Clarise was 18 and Gaston was about 38. Clarise courted Gaston for 3 years of the 6 in the war, and finally around the new Spring about a year before 1740, Clarise was betrothed to Gaston publicly. They didn't get married because their wedding was disturbed by the devil, satan, he seems to always make everything worse. This was about nearing the time that Belle was to become bullied by Gaston. Gaston was separated by Clarise when the dragon appeared to them. The dragon was outraged and upset that Aslan had chosen a virgin who wore twelve stars on her head and was crowned the Mother of the Earth. Alike Lucifer was jealous of a virgin named Mary, Notre Dame, now Aslan chose his descendant from Frank and Helen of Narnia. Agatha protected the future with the beast and Belle, and Gaston couldn't do anything to protect his future, little wife. Clarise was taken away by Faline Gaston, who had finally showed up and released the Phoenix of Rose. The Phoenix fought the dragon, and Gaston went away sad and sorrowful which led to his affliction and selfishness when he later returned to Villeneuve, France.

In Beauty and the Beast as we remember, this is all my remarks in history through these amazing musicals and inspirations through Disney and my own thoughts on the matter. About how it all comes together, Belle Maurice (Emma Watson) is the virgin bookworm in Villeneuve, France, and lived in her poor provincial life. Maurice her father had raised her here, even to the point of the past farther away from Clarise and Gaston's story. Gaston thinks Gaston is the most Beautiful man in the village, and that's why he thinks he should have everything his way and everything he wants to be the best. "Belle is the most beautiful girl in the village" says Gaston, portrayed by Luke Evans. "That's what makes her the best." I believe he's missing the point here. "Yes, ever since the war, I've felt like I've been missing something…" he says, in endless rephrases. "She's that only girl that gives me that sense of…" Longing? Yearning? Determination? Perhaps he's forgotten a beautiful young love he used to have about a few months ago before summer arrived. She looks exactly like Belle, but shorter, she sounds like her, sings like her, and she's more beautiful then Belle, herself and probably more worth his time. Gaston is the birth of Time, the new Father Time, who lost his way. Later he constantly tries to court Belle and she even disagrees with him about how she's not simple and she's not ready to have children, and—clearly, she's met all the men in the village, and not one of them fits her love story. When Belle meets the beast, and releases her father for her life, Maurice asks for help to Gaston to save Belle from a monstrous beast, everyone thinks he's crazy. Gaston purposely looses Maurice in the woods, and still hopes Belle will come home soon. Belle spends time with the beast, and he learns to love her, and takes her to see her mother in a magic book Agatha left for Adam to share with Belle. Later as we know how it ends, Belle and the Beast risk everything to save each other, Luke Evans claims that Gaston didn't die when he fell off the cliff, and I'll say just after the Miracle, he survived with falling into a deep sleep and Aslan bringing him home with Agatha to start our first book in the "Acts of the Great Story".

"Agatha shows her light above the cliff, Gaston lays on the ledge in his dirty and torn red waistcoat from the night he attacked the beast. Agatha appears to the man, who was cast in a deep sleep and Agatha said she would find a proper partner for the man. Agatha and Aslan carried this poor little lamb who fell of the cliff and whom had been lost in the woods. The Good Shepherd came to rescue his lost lamb and cared for him in the blooming meadows. And thereafter he would soon recover and return to the rest of his flock of the 99 who were waiting for him not far from the castle and the village of Villeneuve, France." Said Clarise, as she placed her newly written history book on the shelf. "Gaston, himself was brought to the hidden woods where the villager cabins were. Bernard (Kevin O'Brien) instantly came to his mother and his son, and his begotten father, Aslan, the Lionheart of all creation from Narnia. Bernard opened the doors of his home and…" Clarise looked up from her writing and saw Gaston (Luke Evans) unconscious in the arms of her Uncle who was deeply troubled now. Clarise got up from her writing as if she knew everything that was happening now, and she'd write it down so that Mother Earth wouldn't have forgotten it. Clarise watched as Bernard had laid his son in bed, and Aslan peered over his grandchild and breathed on him. Gaston awoke the man and healed his pain and sucked the devil from him. The man breathed in from his nose and closed his eyes lightly and went back to a calming sleep. Clarise went out into the fields with her three dogs and carried her knapsack and her staff down the grassy hills. She came to a calm spot near to the village, where she was currently staying as the new town's graduated doctor. Everyone had loved her it was hard for the Headmaster to understand such a woman at the time. But Clarise earned her place in one of her most favorite places in town of Villeneuve. She told at least two of her dogs to return to Gaston's side and watch over him as the one decided to stay with his kind Shepherd, Clarise (Claire Teague) Isabelle Maurice. Who would have been Madame Gaston to be if it weren't for the dragon.

"Bon jour, Monsieur Potts, how's the family keeping you?" asked Clarise, as she passed down to his farm with her dog, the English Golden retriever, named Bon-Bon. "I hear that Madame Potts and Chip have returned to the village recently this summer?" Monsieur Potts looked up, and he saw Clarise Maurice looking at him with a bright smile on her face. "We-we, Clarise, my wife and son have returned, and I seemed to have remembered why. Belle had uncursed the beast in the castle and she married him when he became a man again." Said Monsieur Potts. "We men must have been so blinded. We must have completely forgot about our own families. But now, the Misses has returned with my only son, Chip, and were a happy family again." Monsieur Potts paused from his gardening work as Mrs. Potts came outside to sweep off the front porch. Chip came running out as he stopped confused and looked at the woman who looked like Belle. "Belle? Is that you? Why aren't you at the castle with your husband, Adam?" asked Chip, disturbed from his child's play. Clarise giggled, "I am not my sister, Master Chip, my sister is Belle Maurice the little bookworm from the village who had a rather disturbing life. After running away from Gaston, who was supposed to become my husband last Spring, the dragon whipped him out of sight and Grandmama Agatha came to the rescue." She replied. "I'm not crazy, the Gaston families live yonder into the woods between the castle and the village, we knew everything before you even think about it happening. Right in front of your very eyes!"

"This is very surprising, Madueselle," said Mrs. Potts, holding her broom as she stepped aside from Mr. Potts. "She looks rather like Belle, wouldn't you say so Chip, darling? But, are you sure you're not the Belle we know and love who married Adam, the once-cursed beast. The one that Agatha the enchantress cursed long ago?" Clarise frowned, "What? Heavens no! Agatha isn't an enchantress, she's a Christian woman and she was told to do so, it was fate that he had to become a beast because of the good Lord's plan." Replied Clarise, reorganizing her thoughts. "If you'd like, I could tell you all about it and about Gaston's return in the meadows where the lambs need herding by the stable grounds? I would be much obliged to tell you everything that I know." Eagerly everyone of the company in 4 total and followed Clarise down the lane to the sheep pen. "My father took Belle when she was a baby, my mother died 18 years ago, not that I assume Belle had just turned 18. Anyway, I was raised away from the black plague in Paris. Same to Maurice who took Belle in Villeneuve. Gaston's behavioral background was on purpose and by a mistake in the past that tried to be mended, but at least everyone pitched into their part of the story well as it was trying to be taught." Mrs. Potts interrupted, "Sorry, dearie, to be interrupting you, but do you mean to say we were all tricked and used of?" she replied, confused. "As we learn to understand we were all apart of some universal lesson? And this happened because of what?" Clarise said she didn't really know for sure, but Agatha had planned it anyway since she was a little virgin herself. "My Uncle Bernard was the only heir left besides older Uncle Richard, Adam's biological father that is. He raised me as his apprentice to become Gaston's doctor and marry him as his little wife before Lucifer could stop to nothing to curse us all into the gates of Hell. Which never happened, you mustn't worry." She replied. "Have you not realized Agatha watch you all play along as if it were modern day life? She was in the village, she was hiding in the castle, and she's probably talking to Adam now about the truth and the lesson tales. She knew Belle would marry Adam and bring his heart to true love, that Le Fu would be pushed around and later marry Gwen, Gaston's younger sister, and to have a family of their own. Even to Gaston who fell off the cliff, who is slowly recovering recently from the cliff, and…that's all I can say about your confusion."

"But if you're not Belle, then who are you?" asked Chip, curiously.

"Mother Earth." replied Clarise, joyfully.

"Mother Earth?" replied Chip, continuously. "But what's your real name?"

"It would have been Madame Gaston, but I am a betrothed woman of Monsieur Gaston, the grandson of a noble king called Aslan, and the newly joined Father Time." She replied. "My name is Clarise Isabelle Maurice, the firstborn daughter of the two descended children of Rose Gaston and Maurice—Maurice, himself. Maurice was afraid to tell Belle the truth, because I may have been too much for her. But when Adam used the magic book, it proved out that Adam, the beast was truly not that bad after all. The rose was simply a motivation, and Maurice simply wanted to get a rose for Belle to make her happy or whom all he had left of his wife. But it seems he doesn't remember the whole truth. I suppose Gaston and I will pop out from somewhere. Why don't we see if he's now recovered and is ready to move on to the next tale of Mother Earth and Father Time."

(Introduction song, in chorus and Clarise's solo)

MOTHER EARTH AND FATHER TIME

Original by: Al Sherman

How very special are we,

For such a moment to be,

Part of life's eternal rhyme.

How very special are we,

To have on our family tree,

Mother Earth and Father Time.

(Ooha…ooha…ooh)

He turns the seasons around,

And so, she changes her gown,

What they always put in their prime.

When they go on dancing their dance,

Of everlasting romance,

Mother Earth and Father Time.

(Ooha…ooha…ooh)

When summer larks return to sing,

Oh, what a gift—they give,

When Autumn's days grow cold and short—

Oh, what a joy—to live.

(Ooha…ooha…ooh)

How very special are we,

For such a moment to be,

Part of life's eternal rhyme.

How very special are we,

To have on our family tree,

Mother Earth and Father Time.

Mother Earth and Father Time.

(End Song)

CHAPTER THREE

The return of Gaston, himself

Haha, I just love it when the discovery part of true love comes around chapter three. As we used to hear Belle sing, "Here's where she meets prince charming. But she won't discover that its him—Until Chapter 3." As far as you remember there was a "Belle" song in the beginning, but in mine there is none now, accept of what just happened in the end of chapter two. Clarise doesn't just works at the town doctor, Clarise is also the hired hand with Mr. Potts little lambs out in the fields, he'd rather not have a woman manage men's work around the farm, so he allows Chip and Clarise to watch over the little lambs in the fields. As often where she has treated Chip as her little brother and the lamb leader like King David, the Shepherd boy. "Once there lived a Good Shepherd, and he had a flock of 100 sheep. And one day, one of the perky little lambs decided to leave the flock and run off to play in the woods. To think he knows everything in the world he's ever needed." preached Clarise, as they sat on a big hill watching the sheep graze. "That very day, the lamb passed the woods and was attacked by savage wolves in the deep, dark forests. His master was not there to rescue him from the flesh devourers, so he wobbly walked on and fell off a cliff. No one heard him bleat for help, even as loud as he could call."

"Oh, dear, what happened to the poor little lamb?" asked Chip, worriedly.

"Patience, Chip, its not that bad." She replied, rubbing his head with her hand. "This is a true lesson remember. One day, a different day, the Shepherd counted all his sheep and found out one was missing. So, he left the 99 sheep where they were safe and ventured off to find the last one."

"Madueselle, Clarise, did he know that the lamb was in trouble?" asked Chip.

"He knows everything even before we think it," said Clarise. "I think you're catching up just fine. Now the Shepherd came pass the woods, as he left a trail of bright lights to cover everything the darkness covered before. The Shepherd scared the wolves away as they just seem to hide from him. He found the lamb unconscious and decided to rescue him. The Shepherd carried the lamb home and cleaned his wounds, and once he was all better, the Shepherd turned him to his herd, and he was back home safely again. After that, he never left the master's side again, knowing where he truly belonged."

"But why didn't you say, 'The End' or 'And they lived Happily Ever After'?" he replied.

"Because, Chip, it isn't over yet. The story bounds up to be something real and continues through many Good Shepherds like Christ and I am one of them. And do you know who the lost lamb was?" asked Clarise. "It was Monsieur Gaston, my lost fiancé that was taken away from me. Oh…but not today, he's sure in for a surprise. Bon Voyage, Chip, I'm on to my incredible journey to carry a great burden and to carry my cross." Chip watched as Clarise helped Chip take the sheep to the stables and left Chip to do his chores at the Potts farm. Then Clarise returned to the village with "Much Ado About Nothing" another interesting Shakespeare that she much rather loved better than that boring tragedy "Romeo and Juliet" that her sister reads.

Clarise wears a familiar blue dress like Belle's old one, except that its more upper class like a woman's southern belle dress like from England or Early America. Clarise also wore her favorite white sweater, her nice brown boots, and swiftly walked to Pierre Robert's Library with Bon-Bon at her side. "Well, if it isn't the new doctor in town, who seems to be also here to read some of Belle's old adventures. The new ones were tributes from Belle's new large and royal Library." Said Robert, as she gave him the book back. "Where have you been off to today?" Clarise cocked her head, "Hmm…well, to be honest, Robert, I haven't been to Narnia worth a century. I've been right here in my beautiful little village." said Clarise, lifting her head up again. "I'm too old for adventures and too tired to be imagining things, but I suppose I might have a little fun once in a while." Robert was astonished, "Belle might return to the village, even if she'd rather stay at the palace. Even if it's the same old town, she misses a few of her faithful friends." Said Robert. "You've written some and you have borrowed some of the new ones, which shall you read today?" Clarise smiled, "I'll borrow…this one." She replied, he was surprised, "Claire, you are full of surprises. Even your sister doesn't know you exist." He replied. "But you've read it twice and wrote it by the way."

"Oh, but its my favorite. Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in designed." She replied, joyously.

"Well, if you like it all that much, then maybe you should have it!" he replied, handing her the copy. "After all, Belle has the second copy, and she says she enjoys the ones you publish. They remind her of her own adventures and her own past histories from long ago."

"Ah. But there's the fun in that, but it is real. They were all future lessons from the great Agatha, our Grandmama who have been holding us in her hearts." She replied. "Well, I must be on my way. And don't hesitate to not tell Maurice the news. Bye!"

"Bon Voyage!" replied Pierre Robert. "Have a good day, Madueselle."

From afar, Gaston was in his new brown waistcoat, looking from his telescope on horseback with Le Fu and his father, Bernard Gaston. "Look, Le Fu, my future wife." Said Gaston, for certain. "Clarise is the most beautiful girl in the village, that what makes her the best." Le Fu chuckles, "Are…you sure, Gaston, remember what happened last time you tried to court Belle Maurice. Now you're after her tough sister, Doc. Clarise?" replied Le Fu. "Are you sure she's really the one, who might easily break your spell?"

"I'm not cursed, Le Fu," he replied. "Ever since the war, I've felt like I've been missing something, and I feel like I remember that dragon who whipped me out of the sky. Blank! I don't remember how it happened, next thing I know I was coming home from the wars…exactly in this spot, not too long ago I saw Belle." Bernard sighs, "That girl just gives you that sense of?" he replied. "Belonging? Yearning? Determination?" Gaston looks over to his father, "I'll try not to make the same mistake I tried to read Belle's mind. I was a fool to love her, and now, I'm a new man! (Smells the air) I'm Clarise's Father Time." He replied. "I feel as if we are somehow connected still, but detached, and yet amused. In my exact words, Father, turn me loose so that I can round about the Earth, so we can become one again! Clarise, baby, I'm Home!" Clarise turns the way back to the village, and Gaston rides into town as Clarise walks past the Binbette's near Gaston's old mirror, Lucifer's death trap and Clarise's lesson net.

Gaston dismounts his horse and trails off to find that Clarise investigates his mirror, holding a gun upside-down on the side of her back. Clarise investigates the mirror and smirks with a giggle, as Gaston hears her every word, towards his little mirror. "You are the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen. Yet he fell off a cliff and was rescued by a lion, Old Hag Agatha, no offense, but they were in his exact words." She said, teasing him. "Gorgeous is to fall for, but Beautiful is to rise. He doesn't even know about what he's thinking, that's why I have come to bring him to his senses. Its not Maurice who needs serious help…its Gaston, himself. I wonder where in the world he could have gone to?" Clarise turns around looking like she we're about to show-off. "Ha. Belle would have never been able to top my beauty, not even for one measly second! I've got the brains like Gaston, but more mature and a know-it-all. And I'm not the best because I brag about how great I am, no. I'm B-E-S-T because I study, I take my time, and I focus on the mission at hand. And he can't even spell his own name right! (To Gaston) Let me tell you something, G-A-S-T-O-N. No double "T", no silent H or an R. I am an English Literate and I've actually spelled it out loud before without a single mistake." She replied, smiling amused. "My, my, he hasn't changed since I last laid my eyes off him, he's so confused he doesn't even know how confused he is. And my diagnosis is, he's Spring feverish!"

"You never stop talking, don't you?" he replied, amused. "Say, I hear you're the new town doctor, what does a woman have to do with medical skills?"

"I am a woman, and as smart and well-educated as I am, I am the resemblance of Eternal Life and Reproduction. Women can be as good as doctors then men will ever be, even if they don't care about the poor and the needy." replies Clarise, sternly. "I have cared for wounded men since the Portuguese wars, I have delivered many babies from my Aunts and cousins in Cabin Valley, and…I left my uncle to nurture you…when they saved your life from death after a test was established to be complete. Thank-you very much, and good day!" Gaston pulls on her arm very gently and stops her from leaving.

"I beg your pardon, Madueselle, but perhaps we've met before?" he asked.

"Aye. We have Monsieur." She replied.

"Where exactly?" he asked, eagerly.

"In the Portuguese war in the years 1734 through 1739." She replied. "And recently in 1740, last Spring I lost my most beloved and precious lamb. And someone found him…recently. Do you know that if this man has recovered?" she replied.

"Is this man related to someone like me?" he implied, as Le Fu dismounted.

"Yeah, I don't know, (Le FU looks to Gaston, teasing him)" replies Le Fu, pretending to examine Gaston. "He looks taller than the other man from before."

"And how do you know that, Le Fu?" asked Clarise.

"I was there, Madueselle." He replied. "You were even at my wedding when I married Gwen."

"Well, he seems all the same to me," said Bernard, as he also dismounted off his horse. "Now, Clarise, darling, take a break and settle this once and for all Time's sake."

Clarise smiled and placed the pistol in her hand, loaded at the mirror. "Did you know the wingless dragon who took that man away from me, was hidden in this mirror all along?" she replied, as she let the gun go off and the mirror shattered onto the ground. Then she picked up the snake with her own hand and squeezed his throat. "Look at this, it's the one enemy that I have been looking for all these years. I will strike at his head, before he strikes at my heal. And I will certainly not let him go for all the trouble he's caused."

CHAPTER FOUR

Mother Earth's Great Confession

Clarise walks past the boys as she blows off the dust from her gun, she leads the snake to the well, and she places him in a bag and ties it up tight. She hands the bagged snake to Bernard, and he takes it to be handled elsewhere. Clarise returns to Maurice's old cottage, tiredly, and sighs as Gaston comes to her garden gate. "Now, I'm sure we've met before, somewhere?" urged Gaston, as she closed the gate between them. "Ah…you and I go way back, Clarise, must you keep it all in your head and not admit to telling me, anything?" Clarise sighs, and she shakes the gate as his hands hold on tight. "Let me rephrase this for you, you are not living in your own world. Unless you are reflecting off in mine. Not Belle's…N-O-T, not hers, Gaston! We're both fighters, she's a peacemaker. Well of course I'm a peacemaker, but who loves a duel now and again, one-on-one? Suppose you've never challenged me, have you?" Clarise looks at him with pride, and then he shakes the gate. Clarise, just say the word and my soul shall be healed?" replied Gaston. "You've saved me from the dragon, now why can't you tell me…everything?" Clarise looks to the ground and then to him, "Everything? As in Everything-everything?" she replied. "Timelines, History, books, artifacts I've saved along the way?" He breathes heavily, annoyed, and then he focuses again. "Not everything-everything. I know how those work and I remember still so much we've left behind. Now, please focus, Claire." replied coming closer to her. "Are you or are you not my cousin, Nurse Clarise from the war? Are you or are you not—who always will be—Mother Earth?" he quizzed her. "Do you understand what I'm saying here?"

"Aye. Gaston, I remember who I am and almost every book in that library isn't full of some ordinary books. There are some of my written work in History you'll find more about us, that you don't remember already. And another thing, I am Mother Earth, I am Nurse Clarise of Sir Gaston and the Prince of Narnia, after his father. And I was suppose to be your future little wife, but I guess it wasn't suppose to be." She replied, turning around towards the house. "You never bothered to ask Belle what she wanted in life, all you seemed to care about was yourself. You never seemed to remember I existed. Are you not thinking straight?" Gaston opens the gate, "Clarise, do not let the gates hold us away from our reuniting reunion." He replied.

"Is that sort of the same thing?" she replied, backing up. "Now, now, let's talk about this."

"There shouldn't be anymore to discuss, Claire," he replied. "Don't you yearn of your fullest heart, and you know that I want to return back to you, as I love you and learning to serve the Lord? Haven't you held enough back long enough? Wouldn't you want to throw your arms around me and tell me, 'Where have you been all my life'?" Clarise smiles, "Well…its true and by the way…how did you know I was going to say all of that?" she replied, as he stopped her at the door. He leaned near to her and she gazed into his eyes, and she momentarily remembered those lost memories she had left behind of those happiest and let go of her worries. "I suppose Father Time slowly recovers from his memory and tags along very quickly, when he remembers that Mother Earth is always with him in his mind, soul, strength and his very heart. And now you have touched it and cured it. My love…embrace me!" he replied. She threw her arms around his neck and rejoiced by kissing his lips as she could reach up and react to their lost relationship. And now…we have a new beginning that may never cease to end.

CHAPTER FIVE

For the Beauty of the Earth

Clarise had slowly let go of Gaston's kisses of embrace, but before she could leave, he closed the door again and hugged her deeply. "Oh! Clarise, I felt for sure that I lost you." He replied, hugging her and softly rubbing his hand on her back, she hugged too, and she had started a dramatic happy cry. "There. There. Calm down, my little darling. Come then, darling you mustn't live here." Clarise insisted that she does since she must stay and help the people. If Belle and Adam won't, now that they should be the new king and queen, she must. "Oh, but I am tired myself, I've had such a busy morning and by now its almost lunch time." She replied. "Tell you what, to celebrate our little re-arrangement, why don't you and I set up a picnic in the meadows?" As cheery as he was, this made him so much better. Clarise had gathered her picnic basket, carried her book, and she was allowed to ride with him, on horseback to the meadows. When they arrived to outside on the grassy hills, Clarise and Gaston sat on a blanket and set up a delicious, healthy lunch under an old oak tree.

"Please, Clarise, tell me about how we were separated…what happened to you is the piece of the puzzle I don't have." He replied. "If its too dreadful to tell, you can always have my shoulder to cry on. We're alone, actually, so you have all the time in the world." Clarise remembered the night of the wedding, it had been a long day of preparation and thanksgiving, and then around to which we said our vows, that devil himself came in and snatched me away from you. My mother, Rose, died of the black plague a long time ago, but she remains the light of the Phoenix, the guardian of eternal life. She rescued me and Aslan raced away with me to his house in Narnia, where I continued my education safely. My mother fought the snake and imprisoned him in that blasted mirror you had in the village, he caught your attention, consumed your happiest memories, and afflicted you with an evil fire in your heart to always want what only you desire." I started to fuss. "But I once returned when Agatha and Aslan brought you home, in the Cabin Valley, where I was writing exactly what happened before I left out the door yesterday, after I visited Mr. Potts farm. And that's where our story birthed its new beginning with newfound love. 'Lessoned Learned and Love always returns.' As Bernard always says and he's the greatest stepfather—besides Aslan, that I've ever known, loved, and served the Lord with. That's all." He looked puzzled, "Why were you at Mr. Potts' farm?" he asked, rubbing his fingers gently around her cheeks. "I was a hired shepherdess, who wanted to tend to the lambs that he had out in the field. When his son and wife returned home, they were the talking teapot and teacup from the castle and we talked about my past from my birth, which was very depressing for me. Alas, I do hope Aslan doesn't send me there." I replied. "It was once a scary and enchanted place, and when the spell was broken, who knows what they've done with the place? They must not get very many visitors."

"Clarise, would you care to sing from your beautiful voice, that I don't exactly remember it when we courted all those other Springs ago? If you don't mind?" he asked, pleasantly. She smiled and closed her eyes graciously. "What about one of my favorites? After I destroyed that mirror, I believe there is more beauty in life, than that meets the naked eye. Of a man, to now a woman and the Earth of her ground that is fertile." She replies, "Do rub my cheeks with your fingers, it has been long since you have ever rubbed my soft skin, the last time we made off together."

FOR THE BEAUTY OF THE EARTH

Artist lyrics by: BarlowGirl

For the beauty of the Earth,

For the glories of the skies,

For the love which from our birth,

Over and around us lies,

Over and around us lies.

Lord of all,

To you we raise,

This our joyful hymn of praise.

For the joy of human love,

Brother, sister, parent, child,

Friends on Earth,

And Friends above,

For gentle thoughts and mild.

Lord of all,

To you we raise,

This our joyful hymn of praise.

For thy church that evermore,

Lift'eth holy hands above,

Offering up on every shore,

Her pure sacrifice of love.

Lord of all,

To you we raise,

This our joyful hymn of praise.

This our joyful hymn of praise.

(End Song)

Clarise fell asleep on Gastons chest and the two of them dozed off in the shadiness of the great oak tree. And in that slumber, Gaston dreamed that Clarise would marry in the latest of summer, but would they have to leave France to return home to Aslan's house in Narnia? There was Clarise in pain and crying out, "Have mercy on me!" And when she gave birth, she had a bright little girl with blue eyes, white hair, and a pure face. She was born a star of Narnia's skies and was later sent to the Lone Islands to guide a group of voyagers to where the Dark Iles lies in the future, she is to marry the Captain of the ship, who is a new King of Narnia. Gaston woke up from his dream and saw Clarise sleeping soundly, and he kissed her cheek as she awoke from her nap. "Oh, good afternoon, Gaston. Have we overslept the day?" she asked, yawning. "Suppose we should be heading back?" Gaston insisted that she would come back to the cabins and stay at least one night there, he was sure Le Fu and Bernard would have the thrill of her company. Clarise packed up her picnic supplies and sat on his saddle as he held on as well. They galloped into the woods and came into a beautiful, wooded village, the sign read, "Cabin's Valley, home of the Gaston Evangelical community" and Clarise was overjoyed to see it. Clarise saw a beautiful golden lion playing with the children, and then Clarise ran to his side and hugged his furry mane. "Oh! Aslan!" she exclaimed, "Its always a jolly good happiness to see you." Aslan smiles as Gaston goes into the house and welcomes everyone that its alright. "So, it appears that you have opened your heart to him and let me bless your hands in marriage, for your wedding is soon to come." He replied. "Alas, my child, you and Gaston will be present at the Summer Ball festival party at the castle. Most family members who were later discovered were planned to meet there tomorrow, including I, I will have to go with you."

"Oh, Aslan, that place is haunted with sorcery, we can't possibly go there," argued Clarise. "Then I guess there's no U-turn around it, is there?" He shook his head, "All will be well, my child," he replied, "And you and I shall perform the last supper with them at the ball." Clarise was more refreshed when they all came and had supper together. Wine and bread, as well as chicken breasts and milk for the young ones. "I had a vision, Aslan," said Gaston, directly to the radiant lion, who was calmed at the supper table. "It was about your house after the wedding, and Clarise had a baby, a bright little girl who was born a star and to light the way for lost voyagers near the Lone Islands. She also marries the Captain of the ship, a future king of Narnia. Do you suppose it means anything?" Aslan thinks and he began to speak, "From what I know, my son, that it wasn't I who sent you that dream, nor did Clarise. It must have come from my father, Truth, Emperor-over-the-seas. But everyone calls him "God" in your world, creator of the Heavens and the Earth. He created humankind, Adams and Eves alike, descended off." He replied. "You must be also getting your future memories as well, Clarise is gifted with the future as you will someday discover too, and he must be preparing you for some reason. I do know for a fact, that you will have 3 children, and perhaps a fourth. But only one of them will continue on through you, me, and Clarise. The rest will either live a lonely life or marry into a secret magical family." Gaston sighed, "What does the lonely lives have to do with the way we live now? Why are we burdened and separated from our families to rejoin them?" he asked, confused. "I'm worried Aslan, and I'm talking to a beast, a king of the jungle. But, no offense. You are a talking animal, don't you know? Half the village will think I'm crazy." Aslan nuzzled his furry face with Gaston's hands, and he left the table saying, "Sometime after the ball or during the ball, you will publicly propose to Clarise and I will be the one to clear your name. Have no fear, those who call upon me will be saved." He replied. "And now, you will not tell the village who I am, you will speak in the name of Jesus Christ, the Good Shepherd, is that clear?" Gaston nodded.

CHAPTER SIX

Mother Earth's Temper Tantrum Confessional

Gaston blows out all the lights, and he finds Clarise looking at the stars out on the lit balcony. Gaston quietly approaches her, and she smiles as he watches her move. "For the joy of human love?" she said, softly, as he leaned in on her and placed his secured arms around her waist. "Mother, Father, parents, child. Oh, I do wonder and imagine what it would be like to raise a family of our own, every child that the Lord gives us will contain every Gaston gene and Maurice DNA. And Maurice said that he would never be your father-in-law, maybe he'll just have to accept you as a son-in-law instead." Gaston smothers kisses of his lips on Clarise's cheeks. "But isn't that the same thing, my love?" he replied. "Tell me, darling, tell me what you want in life?" Clarise gets out of his arms and sputters around the balcony, she delightfully leans on the side of the deck railing. "Oh…I don't know, maybe…ah. I would like to have a cabin of our very own, away from as much war and death as possible. A beautiful and blazing hearth in the living room and sitting on the sofa would be my…handsome…strongly defensive, husband." She replied, dreamily. As she said this, he came over again and tried to squeeze her into a romantic hug. That little thing just wriggles herself out, doesn't she? "Perhaps I'll be sitting on his lap and enjoying one another's company in a soft duet or even rubbing his shoulders. And please, I will never, a Gaston woman like me, I would NEVER massage your feet. Clear that through your head, Perfect! They'll be 4 strapping-princesses and 4 scholarly-princes as my boys, I'll make sure all of our little adorable ones eat healthy and grow strong just like their Da."

"Well, that could be arranged, if we get lucky enough." He replied, rubbing her tender cheeks with his fingers, leaning in for a kiss. "Do you know how much pain a woman gains, when she has delivered 8 children? 4 girls and 4 boys, whoa, whoa, we haven't even married yet, talk about that future public proposal." Clarise was surprised, as Gaston leaned his lips, closer behind her cheek to her ears. "I'm surprised you would know that, how hard is the pain, for women to have 8 children?" she replies, as he started diving into a game of whispering nothings. "Oh please, oh please, Gaston. Not whispering nothings! Well, if you are having the proposal tomorrow, then why can't you say it tonight? Is it not the proper time, for the right woman with the right man, Father Time? You seem to be not responding?" He was kissing her down her neck now and she was sizzling with a light glow when he started kissing her passionately. "Hmm…Oh? Mmm…Clarise, you never told me how delicious you were." He replied, murmuring as he cuddled her into his bosom. "Come and linger into me, my love, the night is still young, and I am free of my evil spirits or whatever temptations I had." Clarise was being disturbed, and she let him go. "I am very tired, and I'm sure you are too, and so I'd like to get to bed before we have to go to the castle with Aslan tomorrow." She replied. "If you don't mind, I'd like to make sure we get to bed on time, if you understand what I mean." Gaston yearned to continue, but he learned to respect Clarise's decision, "I suppose it is late," he replied, bringing her in. "Good night, fair maiden, sweet dreams." She kissed him once more, and she replied, "Sweet dreams for you too, don't worry we'll be together very soon, and married to each other no matter what happens. Good night. Gaston, pleasant dreams."

After breakfast in the morning, Clarise dressed in a green riding waistcoat, and she carried her knapsack over her back, but before she could leave to attend to the sheep in the morning…

"Clarise, darling, what are you doing out here? You aren't to be leaving out to bring the lambs in?" said a proud, woman voice behind her. "It is not your day to worry about them, while you are gone, Le Fu and I'll worry about the lambs." Clarise groaned and looked over the valley, "As a hunting dog yearns to hunt a rabbit skin, I yearn to avoid the castle of my sister, Belle." She replied, sighing as Gwen Le Fu came by her. "I see you have Ryder ready to go and everything. I've taught my Le Fu all he needs to know about our Salvation History, how children come into this world, and how to correct his Punctuation and Grammar." Clarise frowns, "Shouldn't you be having your baby anytime soon? Is baby Lena going to be born yet?" she replies. "Maybe you ought to go inside and see what's keeping Gaston and Aslan?" Gwen went into the house, and Clarise loved Gwen, but she was very annoyed by the behavior she had because of her morning sickness she wasn't very soft. Gaston went to his horse and saddled up, and Aslan walked along ahead of them who led the way. "Here we go, we were safer in the meadows with all the other lambs, and now were going into the woods where the wolves may be and on second thought there is a huge cliff where our location needs to be." She replied, mumbling to herself. "Great, great, no one is listening to my scurried, worried, complaints. Rats!"

Bon-Bon was waling along with them, because Bon-Bon was closely raised by Clarise and he wanted to remain by her side as much as possible. Bon-Bon barked in the bright woods as they traveled towards the castle weary and exusted. Belle put on her village dress anyways, and she went out to the lawn to walk on her way to the village, but then she stopped to see two travelers, with a dog and a lion traveling with them. "Hail Aslan, you have returned! I see you have brought Mother Earth and Father Time!" said Agatha, happily, as she walked up to greet them. "Now, I know what this looks like, Grandmama, but you'll have to forgive Gaston for the way he treated you or even Maurice—" replied Clarise, as Belle came up to them. "Belle, for instance may never be able to forgive a common cured cousin of hers." Gaston tiredly dismounted and helped Clarise down from her horse. "We are awfully tired from our morning journey, let's not fight against one another, let us come in and rest together in the castle." said Aslan, "There's no reason to fear us, dear ones, not even Adam for that matter." Aslan guided Gaston, Clarise, and Bon-Bon into the castle and Clarise looked into the castle. "If this were the library, I would have said, 'I've never seen so many books in all my life' but I guess this castle isn't so bad since after the fall and the miracle." replied Clarise. "There's so much Mama would have left out if she didn't return to Narnia when we were born and separated. At least all of our destionies were connected somehow." Gaston was looking around the castle, but then he began to shake hands instantly with Adam, who was surprisingly welcoming and gentle with him. The two went right along with the conversations of putting their past behind them. Belle…eh…I wasn't very certain about her. That evening, Clarise was furious that she had to go to a royal ball tonight. "Those tremendous poof-y dresses, ugh! That's not me, I bore the sight of an English ball and fashion desire." She argued with herself, as she looked through the closet. "But then there's Maurice, how can I get him to accept even living with Gaston as his future son-in-law anyway? Even if he is gentle…kind…sweet…ooh, and so romantic!" Gaston found Clarise storming with anger in her bedroom with the same morning outfit she was wearing earlier. "My beautiful turtledove, what is it now? Why the long face? Where's that beautiful smile?" he said, leaning into the side wall, after the closed the door. "Don't you look…frustrated? Why are you upset? Are you having a difficulty picking out a ball gown for the night?"

"Is my frustration as tempered as yours ever was?" she asked, slamming her comb on her mattress. "I'd rather have my wedding in a Catholic Church, not in a castle. This hasn't even been blessed yet, I hate it when magic disturbs my peace, I will never act right if this keeps up." Gaston sits on the bed, and holds her hands, "Hey, hey, hey, look at me. Calm down." He said, trying to soothe her anger. "Look at me…look at me, darling? Hey, what's wrong?" Her face was red, and she started crying on her own. "I'm just really upset that Maurice might not truly accept you as my future husband. He may not here, but he'd never want to live with that. Its not like 'Hey all is forgiven, and the past is behind us' or 'Yippee we're all free! God bless us, everyone!' Its over, were doomed!" she said, as she started toying to not loose self-control. "My life is about you, your time is about me, we are the guardians of life and we have a lifetime experience. I want a family, Gaston, not just any man, but you! You are not a monster, Adam isn't a monster, either! You are my best friend. You are my beloved and my only future husband. Father to our children and the noble heir to Aslan's House." He rubbed her tears away, and he brought her close by his heart. "Hey, listen, whatever goes on tonight, let's try to bring peace, okay? Darling, darling, please don't cry. You're making your face all red and pussy! Come here, you!" he encouraged, as she embraced again, dramatically and passionately. "Okay, let's get you ready for the ball, now I'm not an expert like you, but I can help you as simply best as I can, okay?" She started to smile, and she said, "I know I can always count on you, no matter how bad this war goes, we'll always get through it together." She replied. "But alas, we have no more wars to fight, the Maurice and Gaston family live. And the dragon is gone, all gone."

"Then why all this fussing, dearie?" he said, as she started to refresh her face. She started pouting again, "I'm worried Maurice won't accept you. Belle won't forgive you, I'm afraid we'll never marry like we've always planned out to be. I want to have a baby with you, Gaston, but I—we might not ever get that chance, I'm so worried! Please tell me we have a family, Gaston, Aslan said you had a vision of the future, please tell me. You are the only son of your parents, and I'm worried I didn't try very hard enough to raise you up, and beatify you, heal you and have many descendants with you…I'm devastated that the dragon will return, Gaston, I may look brave most of the time. But I'm scared, I want you to hold me, kiss me, tell me we'll be okay! But—but, I just can't stop worrying you're going to die! You'll have nothing, we cannot live without each other, we are bone of thy bone and flesh of thy flesh. Not man-to-man, not woman-to-woman, its Adam and Eve, Mary and Joseph, you and I, Gaston, Mother Earth and Father Time! That's who we are and meant to be!" Gaston hugged and kissed her, he felt very insecure himself trying to bind her up closely to him but loosened enough for her to breathe. "I can agree, darling, but you must stop fighting with yourself and we must go to the ball. I plan to make our proposal publicly known." He replied, hugging her. "A vow of eternal love, not a vow of everlasting love. Darling, let's get you dressed and ready for me to take you down. I know it'll be okay, Aslan says we do have our own children, but he only mentions four, and I'm not sure what else to say, but we do live in Aslan's house. Believe me, okay, all will be well, I promise." Clarise dressed herself in a beautiful 18th century ballgown that was blue, and it was so elegant and Clarise didn't matter the dress, but it had to be blue because it was the color of Notre Dame.

CHAPTER SEVEN

Father Time's Blessed Wedding

Gaston and Clarise made it to the party, Clarise didn't talk much with the other guests and she didn't bother talking to King George's grandson, Prince Thomas Milton, an old enemy of hers who tried to kill Gaston in war when he found out he was secretly courting her. Clarise kept her eyes around the clock, and she felt for her sword on the side of her dress, which was incase after the sword dance. Gaston and Clarise danced one round of the waltz, and Belle did loosen up as innocent and curious as she was, she learned to realize that Gaston wasn't that bad after all. Maurice wasn't against Gaston anymore, but it was hard for him to speak trying not to relate on the past. When Adam decided to waltz with Clarise, Gaston and Aslan decided to go an speak with Maurice. "Now, I may know what your thinking," said Gaston, trembling. "But here me out before you decide to banish me." Maurice laughed, "Banish you, by what purpose?" he replied, doubting his nephew. "You are the son of my best friend, Dr. Bernard Gaston, I haven't seen him since 1680. Of course, you didn't truly mean to call me crazy, throw me to the wolves, since you were originally separated by my oldest child and had earned her affection before becoming afflicted and healed. Which Belle did become a distraction of trying to bring Clarise back, when she was close by. Of course, I don't know my daughter Clarise, but it seems nice that Belle will have a sister to spend time with." Gaston told Maurice of Clarise's frustrations with Maurice disagreeing heart, that if he wants her to be truly happy, then allowing her to marry Gaston, which Rose would have wanted anyways, then Clarise would have dropped the Maurice name and married Gaston anyway. "I don't want her to do all of that," said Maurice, "You go on ahead and make that announcement!"

"FRIENDS! FAMILY! NEW-COMERS! I have an announcement to make," began Gaston, loudly, as he took Clarise's hand. "I would love to reunite with my lost feance, and really marry her this time. In the end of summer, which will be only a week from today, that I will finally be settled down and marrying the beautiful and nurturing woman I love." The crowds awed, "Clarise, you are the most beautiful, nurturing, and compassionate woman that I have ever met. I have made my love to you for 5 years since the war. Clarise was the heart to Spring and the Mother of the Earth and has filled my life with joy of eternal hope. My darling, we shall never have anyone, or anything separate us again. Clarise, I'll have all our dreams come true, will you marry me?" he replied, kneeling down on one knee and holding out a rose engagement ring, in a red velvet box. "Oui! Oh yes, Gaston, how could I never refuse?" she replied, as she wept with happiness and her heart filled with anxiousness. "My love, we still have time, we can get married, but we don't have to take all of our adventures and move them to Narnia." The crowds cheered and Clarise couldn't wait to get this party started. Thomas was furious, and he wanted to do something on his own since he didn't have the snake anymore. Thomas was obsessed with getting Clarise as his future bride to the royal throne of Brittany. "There she shall be, and there she shall stay. She who becomes the queen of silence and pleasure, sits on my throne, wears the beautiful dresses, silks, jewels, crowns and never will I have to suffer from that bold, boring, kind lion, Aslan." He jeered to himself. "I'll show them!"

Clarise and Gaston had the wedding plans ready and the castle was decorated beautifully for the ceremony, although she had preferred to get married in Notre Dame's church in Paris, France. The family did happen to travel there around two days by train, Fr. Juan Pierre, one of Bernard's favored Priests, was holding the ceremony for Gaston and Clarise's wedding. Clarise walked down the aisle with Aslan at her side, I'm sure Maurice would have wanted to, but she wanted Aslan to be the one to give her away since he helped Bernard raise her up. "We are gathered here today in a special ceremony of Holy Matrimony to bring together this man and this woman. I will ask the vows aloud to each of you to respond, 'I do' and you may kiss each other to seal the marriage." said Fr. Juan, simply. "Does this man and this woman have love for one another, or are they marrying by an arrangement not even the church cannot force. It must be truly or none at all." Both nod their heads and hold hands. "Very well, Clarise, do you take this man to be your lawful, wedded husband? To have and to hold, for rich or for poor, for sickness and in health, until death thus you depart?" he replied, to Clarise. Clarise replies, "I have lost my lamb, and I have found him once again. For he was blind, but now he sees." She said, "I do!" Fr. Juan looks to Gaston, "Do you, Monsuier Gaston, take this woman to be your lawful, wedded wife? To have and to hold, for rich or for poor, for sickness and in health, until death thus you depart?" Gaston replies, "Ever since the war, I've felt like I've been missing something, and I've found out exactly what it was. My dear little nurse, my darling little friend, and my future little wife you now shall be," he replied. "I do!" They both exchanged the rings, and they kissed as a happily ever after…quite yet.

The ceremony was at a nearby tavern, the family that came wasn't very large and Clarise never cared for a wedding ball anyway, but she did have her very own reception at the pub. Clarise was dressed in her white evening gown and waltzed with Gaston in the room anyway. (Gaston song plays in score) Clarise decides to sit on Gaston's lap in the pub's couch by the fire. Belle didn't like the idea of the pub, but she and Adam didn't stay too long from the village. Maurice went back with Bernard, as Le Fu decided to just join the best-man and the reception. They didn't drink beer, rather soothing wine perhaps. "Now, my little wife, where do you suppose we'd honeymoon to?" said Gaston, amused, as he started to play with Clarise's loose hair strands, behind her ears. "England is at war with France, Paris is too far away from home, supposing that we might visit Pair Caravel, home of our Great-Grandfather's royal palace. Have you, ever went to the ocean before?" replied Clarise, "Oh, I was raised in the lands of Pair Caravel and you'd love it. There are plenty of hunting grounds, so long as you are careful not to kill a talking beast." Gaston cuddles Clarise by the fire as Le Fu finished his final cup of wine of the second round. Then he went out with Bernard and went to Gwen in the nearest hotel. When they even didn't know it, Gwne had her firstborn daughter in the hotel and Bernard had delivered her. They even decided to leave for that two-day travel home. Gaston and Clarise decided to go with Aslan to Pair Caravel and enjoy the summer days in Pair Caravel while it lasts.

Clarise was listening to the waves slide against the sand on the open shore, it was morning and she looked out from the window, she saw a beautiful woman with red-long hair and a white dress on. The lady was Rose Maurice in Narnia, who wasn't allowed to return back to the real world. Clarise raced down the stairs and kicks off her shoes as she runs down to the beach to greet her mother. "Oh, Mama! Mama!" shouted Clarise, excitedly, as she hugged her. "Oh, I have missed you so, I have missed you so very much! Mama, I am married now, just as you promised!" Rose smiled, "My darling, I have missed you ever since the day you were born. As well as I never met Belle, yet I miss your father very much. He who found the heart to forgive Gaston, bless his soul." She replied. "Are you not moving to Aslan's house or Pair Caravel?" Clarise says she has no more places to discover, it depends on what Gaston decides. There are many people and mythical creatures in Narnia, but they don't always worship the same God as we do. "Mama will Thomas Milton return?" asked Clarise, eagerly. "Will I have a baby soon? Are you the one who sent Gaston the visions?" Rose said only Truth can send certain dreams to the chosen or favored ones, Gaston and Clarise should have been sent a copy to share their dreams. "I saw myself having pain in childbirth, but I survived it. And I had 4 other children after me." She replied. "Do I become a mother more than just 4 children?" Rose sighs, "I don't know, my darling, just take your time and remember. In the real world, time flies over 45 minutes, but in ours its only about 1,000 years from now. You could return anytime you want, and you still wouldn't grow old, neither Gaston, for that matter. Don't worry, be happy!"

Rose met Gaston too, and a few months later, and not even a minute passed in the real world, Clarise had pain in labor, and in Narnia, Lilliana Rose was born a star and a princess of Pair Caravel. Around the same time, Belle and Adam moved to one of Aslan's chosen cities to be ruled by Richard's eldest son, Adam became a noble king in Auradon, and Belle bore him 2 children. First, they had a daughter, named Isabelle Maurice jr, and then they had a son, named Benjamin Adam. Bernard retired and died in the year 1742, and Faline was speechless when she became deaf after her husband's death. Madeline married Alexander in the Spring of 1743, and Le Fu and Gwen inherited the old castle, which was in good condition, ruled there with their future 3 children, Princess Lena, Princess Suzette, and little Prince Buck Le Fu jr. Madeline had a daughter named Alexandra Clara, and then she lost her child, Genevieve aka Evie when she was young. Lilliana's 3 other siblings were Gaston Le Fu jr, Marie Belle, and Gilligan Gaston. That's it for book 1 and Beauty and the Beast 2, for the "Acts of the Great Story".


End file.
